


Hint

by AwkwaBen



Category: Off
Genre: Batterie - Freeform, M/M, hamletmachine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter gives Zacharie the music box and gosh does he appreciate it. What a QT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hint

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for HamletMachine 'cause of picture.  
> http://hamletmachine.tumblr.com/post/49201757332/sfw-off-fanart-spoiler-warning-more-i

“If you have a music box I'll give you a hint.” Zacharie was wearing the mask used to impersonate Good Judgement, purring in that way he did, almost as if he were mocking The Batter. Planning something. Laughing. 

“A hint,” The Batter repeated, a little apprehensive and a little curious. A little eager to reach the end of that Zone and eager to get on with his mission. He hardly had time anymore for running around and solving puzzles that made no sense to him in the first place.

“A hint.” Zacharie just stood there as he said it, patient and expectant. “Honestly, Batter, how do you expect to go any further in this zone without it?” 

The Batter offered a thoughtful hum. Well, he supposed, it wasn't like he was going to use the thing for anything else. “Fine then,” The Batter said, all firm tones and impatience. He produced the music box for Zacharie, holding it out to him at arms length. “Give me my hint. I hardly have the time for these puzzles and long hallways.”

Zacharie was delicate as he took the box from The Batter's hand. The Batter watched as the other wound the thing up with a kind of affection. Watched those eyes behind his mask look at the thing in his hands so intently as Zacharie turned the crank. 

There was quiet while Zacharie did this. Quiet while he turned and pressed his back against The Batter's torso and opened the box to release the music from it's cage.

The Batter allowed the contact from Zacharie, a little too tired to care over something so small and a little too eager for the hint for it to matter. The Batter told himself that it had nothing to do with how warm Zacharie's shoulders were against his stomach.

The tune was soft and simple and The Batter could practically see the smile in Zacharie's posture against him and in the way he tilted his head up towards The Batter's own face, that awful grinning cat mask staring back up at him. He seemed so god damn pleased with the situation.

“As for your hint,” Zacharie said softly, just above the music, “look in the game's read me file. It's in there.”

The Batter frowned, eyebrows drawing together and almost tempted to push the other away from him. Of course Zacharie's hint would be something that didn't actually make any sense to him. Something that probably wasn't even directed at him in the first place but instead the “puppeteer” as The Judge had called her.

“The read me file,” The Batter tried, tired and annoyed and hoping his silent partner could help guide him in the right direction with that information.

“That's right. Good luck, friend. And thank you for the music box. It's quite an interesting little item, isn't it?” And Zacharie removed himself from The Batter's personal bubble, turning away from him and closing the little box still held lightly in his hands. He had cut off any further conversation and The Batter supposed he was okay with that.

“Right.” He left the room then, allowing his strings to be tugged.


End file.
